


Wardrobe

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by a Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy has been bargaining with the TARDIS wardrobe for a long time and found a lot of strange things. Today, it is a tainted suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wardrobe

Amy was bored.

She had used to love the role-play, but things got boring when it stuck at "Male Nurse VS Female Nurse(so-called 'Who's the Real Nurse')' or 'The Ruthless Centurion VS The Brave Policewoman'. The fun deteriorated to boring routine. And for this, she blamed the TARDIS wardrobe. Since it discovered that they had chosen those costumes for twice, it never gave them anything else. Though it did had many different kinds of nurse costumes ranging from pink Japanese maid nurse costume to Schinghilas pointed nurse suit which she found not practical at all as Rory had to wear the same kind to get close to her(≧ 50cm) and they ended up staring at each other like two giant pink cactuses. When Amy asked it to give her some other costumes, it simply threw out something apparently not her size, such as a violet airline hostess costume you could only see in the 1970s, a leather bikini with a leather sheath sewed on it which smelled like it was made of mammoth, a black jacket covered with badges and a sparkling body tights she liked very much despite the wrong size. She was curious about the leather bikini and when later the Doctor took her to meet the Stone Age people, she tried to persuade a primitive to take her to meet a mammoth, which miserably ended up with herself nearly being stepped on by the furry animal after her collapse caused by the smell. She actually gave a thought to the black jacket but gave up when Rory said he wanted her to look more ladylike plus she felt she had to find one of those big radioset which was popular in the 1980s to match the punk coat. Last time, after she cursed the wardrobe's puking(Yes,it really puked) accident, which luckily only contained a public schoolboy suit, it almost launched a Scottish kilt right on her face. She suddenly felt a duty to educate the wardrobe that not all skirts were meant for women. However, the wardrabe only grumbled, but at least that made her feel she was not that silly to quarrel with a wardrobe.

Amy also came across some doctor's old clothes in the long-time bargain with the wardrobe and because she had seen some images of the Doctor's past bodies, she roughly knew of those eccentric clothes. Amy admitted that she was curious of the transform procedure, but also knew she wouldn't want to see one which meant the Doctor would have to die first. This time, Amy just wanted to try the last time. Once the Doctor had said despite there were many doors on the wardrobe, it's all the same since the wardrobe itself could pick your clothes to your likings and displayed them inside the door you chose to open. So she opened the side door of the wardrobe. Much to her disappointment, there were only a row of brown tweed coats. Amy shook her head and decided there was no point in trying again.

Nevertheless, there was still some sort of relief. Amy had never seen the display of HER Doctor's clothes, so this time was different from the previous incounters. The fisrt time she had pull out a colourful scarf long enough to use as a rope for the cowboy and the scarf was tied to a red-question-marked handle of a black umbrella. Later that week by TARDIS calendar, She felt her eyes could be shone to blind when seeing a coat with 'I support LGBT(not literally)' all over it. Two weeks ago, the wardrobe provided her with a long velvet coat labelled 'I am an antique', but when she examined it closer, she found a 'MADE IN SAN FRANCISCO' tag on the inside. Three days ago, when she wanted to find some clothes for dinner, the wardrobe gave her a leather jacket with a banana in its pocket. Sometimes she couldn't be sure whether a certain piece of clothes belonged to the Doctor or not because she had only seen part of his things and the Doctor was not very keen at showing her all. But one thing you could be sure of is that there was a bigger possibility that those bizarre things belonged to the most bizarre person on board. Those uncertain things included a thick furry coat that you could wear with two celeries stuck in your nostrils to cosplay a mammoth, an undee cane that supported the furry coat in an anti-gravity way and a frilly shirts that could made Amy blush if she had to wear it in public.

Amy made a mental note that she would define the Doctor's words bullshit or not in a more delicate way as now it was clear that the Doctor was not bullshitting when saying 'I am not wearing the same coat. I have a set of identical ones!'. Those tweed coats were like identical twins and suddenly looking inside the wardwobe was just like looking at the clothes racks of some fast-fashion shops except that you knew they were the same size. However, it was the clothes which carefully hung on the inside of the wardrobe door that caught her attention. Amy felt it almost seemed very familiar, like...the trousers the raggedy man wore when climbing out of the library swimming pool. But according to Amy's memmory, that pair was carelessly dumped in the hospital corridor. She couldn't possibly be wrong because she watched him stripping and that was when she told herself to forget all that cos the fact the Doctor was wearing pants with question mark all over it(this time IT IS literal) and if she chose to remember, she wouldn't be able to look at him with a straight face. Question remainded, why did a crumpled suit hang there with a S sized hand-made white shirt in it? Hold on, Amy told herself, what was the dark taints on them?

Amy shook her head, hoping that it was not the Doctor who watched too many Earth films.

***

Control Room

'Seem I’ve just encountered Ennis's wardrobe.'

'At least I still have something to look forward to.'

Amy peeked at the Doctor who was wearing the foppish goggles again. She couldn't make out his expression.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the mistakes in it. Not very good at English. 
> 
> The whole story was inspired by the last scene of The Brokeback Mountain. I love that film.
> 
> PS:The question-marked pants was inspired by the official comics in which a villain fantasized the Eighth Doctor in different impossible scenes. The coat label thing actually come from one of the EDAs in which the Eighth Doctor's companion Sam found the Doctor lied about the origin of his coat.


End file.
